The Night We'll Never Forget
by kristen303
Summary: Alice, Bella, and Rosalie all decide to have a sleepover at the Cullen household. What was supposed to be a "girl's night out"...soon turned to be out a night of horrible horrors. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Only the begining

**summary**

For three very close girls, today was going to be one day not soon forgotton. It was a normal afternoon, when Alice decided to pull out her cell phone and call Bella. She asked if they could have a sleepover at her house, Bella accepted the offer. Alice then called Rosalie and asked the same thing, she also accepted. Little did they know what was going to happen...

**Chapter one**

** BPOV**

Alice and me just got done talking, i was to report to her house in ten minutes for a sleepover. i grabbed my cloths, and my cell phone, and was on my way over to her house. While walking there, i got a text from her saying** "Rose is coming too, hurry over so we can have some fun!"** i read it while walking so i walked into someone. I looked up and saw a very happy happy looking rose. "Hi Rose, sorry i bumped into you" i said. She then responded saying "It's cool, whatsup?" "Oh, not much, heading over to Alice's place, you?" i laughed, "i know, me too, let's go" "ok" we linked arms and before we knew it, we were at Alice's house.

* * *

**sorry it's so short! it's just the first chapter! it will get longer, i promise!**


	2. Dark Night

**Chapter two: a search for slenderman**

* * *

Me and Rose were walking up the driveway to the front door. We stoped and i rung the door bell. "Come in, come in!" She said. We did just that and shortly, we were in Alice's bedroom with her guitar out, and she was playing **Cherry Bomb** by the** Runaways**. We were singing and laughing and having a good time. What felt like only minutes later, it was seven o'clock, and Mr. and Mrs Cullen were off to bed. But being us, we were to stay awake for a long time to come. So we decided to go on the computer to listen to music, and watch youtube videos. After many songs, one including **Bring Me To Life** by **Evanescence, **we saw a video in the related section that was a slenderman documantary. So, we clicked on it. There were many parts to it, each of them being about fifteen or twenty minutes long. It was a very interesting video. We even got to see his "face"! He didn' treally have one, it just looked like a white mask the was always shifting. it was about ten o'clock when the next event began...

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I am trying to update more often, so i should hopefully have the next chapter up by next sunday. :)**


	3. Horrers awaken

**Chapter 3: Horrers awaken**

* * *

**Ok, so i know i said i would be updating sunday, but i decided to update sooner. :) Your welcome all! Enjoy**

* * *

**We sat on that computer for hours watching a variety of things ranging from music, to movies. It was one o'clock in the morning before i could even blink. We were watching the screen and having a good time, just us girls, with no one to tell us what to do. But all of a sudden i feel Rose tense next to me. "OK, guys, the weirdest thing just happened. I know this is going to sound crazy, but something just pulled my hair." she said. I replied with " it was probably just your shirt pulling on your hair. Mabey the tag got hooked on you." She was shaking her head half way through the sentence. "No, like something _actually pulled_ my hair. come here, this is whay happened." she said. so i did that, and i turned around, and she pulled on my hair. nothing painful, just a little bit of pressure. I still believed it was the tag though, so i just sat back down. A few minutes later, the room we were in got hot and heavy, almost like we were in a steam room, just without the steam. "Does it feel hot to you guys in here, or is it just me?" I asked them. "Rose nodded her head and said, "ya, it kind of does, what about you Alice?" She asked her. Alice shook her head and said, "No, it feels fine to me" Ok, this is getting kindov weird, I thought. Rose then stood up and said, "Wait, i know what is happening. Be quiet" she said this, paused for a second, then said, "If someone is here, give us a sign." ya right, like there was a ghost in the house or something. ha, ghost. I thought this was just a game, so i played along with her and said, "If you are here move that paper over there." i pointed to a paper on the desk behind us. Little did i expect to actually_ move._ "Guys, what is going on here?" i asked getting scared. After just standing there for a while, in silence, i got even more scared. I started backing up in the corner and crying. Rose then said "Leave me and my friends alone. You are not welcome in this house, especially not after making my friend cry. Leave now" she said this with a very feirce voice, a voice that said 'this is real'. i was still in the corner and crying, and uncontrolably shaking. Rose and Alice then came over to me, and Alice said, "Lets go to my room, ok?"THey each took one of my shaking hands and led me up the stairs. "Guys, a-am i s-s-shaking?" i asked them. "yes, a litle bit, just try to calm down." said Rose. We walked into Alice's room and they had me sit down on the bed. i was siting on the bed, under the covers, for a few minutes, then the light suddenly went out. I screamed and threw what was left of the covers over my head. "hey, Bella, its ok, my lights do that a lot." said Alice. For a good 20 minutes, i sat in that bed, trying to stop shaking.**

* * *

**Love it, Hate it, tell me! :D**


	4. It just keeps getting weirder

**Chapter 4: It just keeps getting weirder**

* * *

We were talking, talking about what this whole...thing is. And i learned quite a bit about ghosts. One of them being ghosts can hurt you, but if you do this thing with a bible or a cross, they bad ghosts won't get in the dame room as you. The reason i leardned this is because Rose asked Alice, "Hey, do you have a Bible or a cross?" Alice said "No. but i think my brother might have a cross in his room" she said. she left the room to go to Edwards room and came back a minute later with two different cross's in her hands. "Will eather of these be ok?" she asked Rose. "Yes, can you hand me one?" Alice did as asked, and then Rose did this really weird thing. She started mumbling stuff, while walking to each corner of the room. "Rose, what are you doing?" i asked. All she did was shushed me. I tried asking a few more times, but got the same response every time. After what seemed like a century, she finally stopped and stood up strait. "There, now all the bad ghosts can't enter this room" said rose. Then we recieved a special visitor...

* * *

**sorry its so short, i promised my self i would post a chapter, so here is a chapter. I will try to make the next chapter longer, just because of the size of this one. Love ya guys!**


	5. Author

**Author's Note:**

* * *

Hello all! I apoligise for many things, but right now the main thing is the fact i can't update this weekend. I didn't write a chapter this week because of school, and i can't this weekend because i have a big project i have to finish. See you all next week!


	6. Note

**Author's note:**

* * *

****H everybody!, i just want to know if i should continue either of my stories. It doesn't seem like any one is bothering to read them. Let me know!


	7. Time for a break

**Author's note:**

* * *

Ok, here's the deal. I will continue this story, but it is being put on hold until further notice. until then... Bye!


End file.
